


Hanukkah in Providence

by kirani



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Hanukkah, Holidays, M/M, One Shot, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: When Jack hears that Tater will be alone for Hanukkah, he invites him to celebrate together. Soon, it becomes a bigger celebration with friends and loved ones from all over.A happy Hanukkah fluff fest for timetravellercat.Original prompt: Hey! For the Hanukkah prompts, could we have Jack inviting Tater to come over for Hanukkah after he learned he would be alone and, come on, Tater can't be alone for Hanukkah è.é Much love! 💙🐈





	Hanukkah in Providence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTimetravellerCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimetravellerCat/gifts).



> many thanks to my betas ricekrispyjoints and Sav

“Any big plans for Christmas, Zimmermann?”

“Oh, um,” Jack stuttered. “I’m Jewish?”

“Oh yeah!” Snowy laughed. “I knew that. Just like Tater, here!”

“Oh yeah?”

“What’s up, Zimmboni?”

“Snowy said you’re Jewish?” Jack asked.

“Yes! You are, yes?”

Jack nodded.

“So, any plans for Hanukkah, then?” Snowy asked.

“It’s not really that big of a holiday,” Jack replied. “Besides, we probably have a game.” He shrugged.

“Not this year!” Tater exclaimed, wrapping one massive arm around Jack’s shoulder. “Well, not on first night.”

“Got any plans then, Tater?” Jack asked.

Tater shrugged. “No one to celebrate with. Family in Russia. Others in… not Providence.”

“You’ve got me,” Jack offered. “You shouldn’t be alone for Hanukkah.”

“Zimmboni! We do Hanukkah?”

“Sure, Tater. Let’s do it.”

~

Jack told Bitty about it that night over Skype.

“That’s wonderful, sweetpea! I’m so glad you have someone to celebrate with. I was worried now that you and Holster don’t live together anymore.”

“Me too. Still wish you could come down though.”

“I know. But that’s a late night with the train before classes Monday.”

“I know. I’ll still miss you.”

They smiled at each other for a moment before Bitty exclaimed that he had some major gossip to spill.

Jack smiled through the dramatic story but his mind had fixed on Holster being alone for his own Hanukkah. He’d text him later.

~

_Hey Birkholtz. You have any plans for the first night?_

He only had to wait a moment before he got a response to the text.

_Probs not, I don’t have anyone here to celebrate with, you know?_

Jack smiled.

_Wanna come down to my place? Tater is coming over too._

_That would be swawesome bro!!_

That took care of that, then. This was gonna be a great day.

A couple of hours later, he got another text from Holster.

_Hey, totally cool if not, but it turns out Ransom was kinda looking forward to Hanukkah? I guess he liked when we’ve included him before and now he’s bummed I’m leaving. Can he come too?_

_Of course_ , Jack typed back quickly. He was glad to see Ransom, too, but it made him ache for Bitty a bit. The Samwell team knew about them but Tater didn’t and it might seem weird to invite a non-Jewish friend.

Ransom was part of Ransom & Holster. They were inseparable. But he and Bitty were different and he didn’t want to make Bitty hide any more than he already did.

~

Another couple of days later, Tater approached him in the locker room.

“Zimmboni, can I talk?”

“Sure, what’s up, Tater?”

Tater didn’t grin or anything, just nodded his head in the direction of the gear room. Jack followed cautiously.

“Is something wrong, Tater?” He asked when they were alone.

Tater shook his head but fidgeted with his fingers.

“I say before, everyone else is not in Providence?”

Jack nodded, inviting him to continue.

“My someone else can come after all. But...”

Jack smiled softly. He wasn’t imagining the lack of pronouns, was he?

“It’s alright Tater, you can bring them with. Or we can celebrate a different night together. Whatever works for the two of you.”

Tater shook his head.

“I want bring but…” he trailed off again, then sighed. “Is boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Jack said. “That’s okay.”

“Is… complicated.”

“If he’s important to you, then I want you to bring him,” Jack said.

“He is. Most important.” He picked at his fingers again, not meeting Jack’s eye.

He gave him a moment and then asked, “What is it, Tater?”

“Is Kent Parson.”

Jack blinked rapidly. That was not what he had expected to hear. It wasn’t that he hadn’t heard the name in a while -- he had heard it too much leading up to their game with the Aces -- but it shocked him to hear it in this context. Tater was talking again and Jack tried to focus.

“I know you two have history, not knowing what, he not spill secrets, but you were friends and now not so much and I worry. I want him there but I want celebrate with you. Understand?”

Jack nodded absently. He needed to say something. _Anything._

“Well if you’re bringing your boyfriend I’d like to bring mine, too.”

Not quite what he meant to say, but it got the job done.

Tater blinked back at him.

“I’m thought you are having pie-baking girlfriend?” He said finally.

“More like boyfriend.”

“Okay. Yes, bring pie-baking boyfriend,” Tater smiles. “He make sufganiyot?”

“I can ask. He’s not Jewish but he probably could.”

Tater grinned.

“You are really being okay with Kent?” He asked.

“Yes,” Jack said. “Bring him.”

Tater grinned wider, somehow, and they headed back into the locker room to get ready for practice.

~

Jack called Bitty that night.

“Hi, sweetpea!” Bitty answered.

“Hey, bud,” Jack smiled. Bitty always lightened his mood. “Tater asked me if he could bring someone to Hanukkah today.”

“Oh? I didn’t know he was seeing anyone.”

“I didn’t either. It turns out that was on purpose though.”

“Why’s that?” Bitty asked, sounds of a whisk scraping a bowl in the background.

“He’s dating Kent Parson.”

The utensil clattered to the counter in the background and Bitty was silent for a long minute.

“Bits?”

“Sorry, honey, you just surprised me there. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think I am,” he smiled.

“That’s wonderful,” Bitty replied, a smile in his voice as well. “Is he going to bring him?”

“Well, I told him if he was bringing his boyfriend I wanted to bring mine.”

“You didn’t,” Bitty said.

“I really did.”

“And?”

“Well, I thought since Ransom and Holster are coming down, you could all drive and then it wouldn’t be such a late night. If you wanted to come.”

“Of course I want to come! Let me ask them, hang on.” There was a soft click as he set the phone down and then Bitty’s voice coming from far away and Holster’s booming baritone.

Bitty returned after a moment.

“They’re up for driving. I’m so glad I’ll get to see you, sweetpea.”

“Me too, bud.”

~

On Saturday, Jack got live text updates from Ransom as Holster and Bitty learned to make sufganiyot in the Haus kitchen. It seemed like they eventually did succeed, though, so Jack didn’t worry about picking any up at his favorite bakery and only chirped them a little bit.

Sunday morning, Tater came over to help him make latkes.

He was chopping onions while Tater shredded potatoes and it was comfortable but it was too quiet.

“So, how did you meet Kenny, I mean, Parse?”

Tater smiled at him, a soft thing that belied his feelings better than anything he’d said so far.

“I’m did training camp with Aces before I start with Falconers. Like team, but like Captain best. When I’m signed with the Falconers, he is telling me he likes me best, too. We date. Was hard rookie year, across country, new relationship, but is good this year. We have routine. I’m miss him, though.”

“I know that feeling,” Jack smiled back at him. “I had no idea you were seeing anyone.”

“We’re not talk about it much. And I’m not want you being uncomfortable.”

“I’m glad he’s happy. I’m glad you’re both happy.”

Tater grinned at him and the conversation flowed easily after that.

When Tater had to leave to go pick Kent up from the airport around 2 pm, they had shredded enough potatoes to feed the entire SMH, but Jack wasn’t kidding himself with how much Holster could put away on Hanukkah.

While he waited for the Samwell carpool to arrive, he set the table and got everything out for the lighting of the menorah. He was giving it one final polish when his buzzer rang and he buzzed them up.

Bitty was in front when he opened the door and he enveloped him into a tight hug, placing a kiss in his hair. It was still new to be able to do this in front of the team and he felt his cheeks flush when he let go of Bitty.

Holster and Ransom each gave him a giant hug, too, and he led them into the front room.

They spent the next twenty minutes catching up while they waited for Tater and Parse to get back.

When the buzzer sounded again, Bitty placed a hand on Jack’s arm in question, but Jack shook his head. He was alright.

He got up and greeted Tater and Parse at the door, standing hand in hand and looking nervous.

“Hey Zimms,” Kent said, a blush on his cheeks. “Thanks for having me.”

“Of course,” he answered. “Come on in.”

Tater looked between them cautiously and Jack smiled.

“Alyosha, can I have a minute with Jack?”

“Of course, kotyonok,” Tater smiled at him before dropping his hand and making his way back into the front room.

“I really do appreciate you inviting me,” Kent said when they were alone.

“It was clearly important to Tater. Besides, we haven’t celebrated Hanukkah together in ten years. Seems like a good time to start again.”

Kent smiled. “We’ve both been pretty dumb, huh?”

“Yeah, we have,” Jack agreed. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad I’m here, too.”

“Let’s go join the others. Sundown is in fifteen minutes.”

Kent nodded and Jack led the way into the front room.

Tater had taken the loveseat across from Ransom and Holster on the couch and Bitty was still sitting on the arm of the chair Jack had been sitting in. Kent sat with Tater and he dropped his arm from the back of the loveseat across Kent’s shoulder like it was second nature. It probably was. Jack sat back in his chair and Bitty leaned against him.

As it got closer to sundown, Holster explained the prayers and process for lighting the menorah to Ransom and Bitty. Finally, the clock showed 4:15 pm and Jack looked outside.

“Looks right,” Holster agreed, checking his own watch. “Your home, you do it, Jack.”

Jack stood and picked up two candles, placing one in the center position and one on the far right. He recited the three prayers then lit the Shamash with a match, then the first candle with the Shamash. He placed the Shamash back in its position and sat back down on the chair.

“Happy Hanukkah,” Holster said, then reached into his pocket. “Dreidl?”

Tater’s eyes lit up.

Bitty didn’t know how to play but he caught on fast and soon there was a pile of chocolate geld in the middle of the coffee table and laughter ringing out from the group.

Jack ended up winning but he shared his geld with everyone before declaring that it was latke time.

“Yes!” Holster shouted, jumping up from the couch and jostling Ransom.

Jack led the way into the kitchen and pulled the potatoes and onions from the fridge along with the eggs. Tater grabbed the flour and they met at the island to combine the batter while Bitty pulled the biggest mixing bowl down from the cupboard.

He added the ingredients into the bowl and then turned to get the frying pan down from its spot over the stove. He put it on the stovetop and turned on the burners as Tater dug in with a spoon, mixing it together quickly and humming under his breath.

It took him a minute to recognize what Tater was humming, and he seemed to at the same moment as Kent, because they locked eyes and smiled and started singing the words together to _Maoz Tzur_. Tater smiled and joined in and Holster soon added his deep voice as well.

They finished the song and started _Haneirot Halalu_ as Jack began to spoon the batter into the hot oil. As he cooked, Jack relaxed. He hadn’t realized he’d been tense, but this was all going well.

When they finished that song, too, Jack invited Kent to tell the story of Hanukkah while he worked on the latkes. Kent smiled at him and settled down at the table. He took Tater’s hand and began to tell the story. Holster interjected as he went but they got through it, and then the latkes were done.

Jack brought the platter to the table and set it in the middle. Someone had already gotten the sour cream and applesauce out of the fridge and they all started pulling latkes from the pile and passing around the toppings.

As they ate, they chatted and Jack relaxed further into the familiar flow of conversation. Sure enough, all of the latkes disappeared, even though it had seemed too many, and the six of them sat back, full and happy.

“I couldn’t eat another bite,” Holster declared.

“But there’s still sufganiyot!” Bitty reminded him.

“Hell yeah!” Holster shouted, straightening up.

They all laughed and Jack went to retrieve them from where he’d stored them earlier.

They passed around the Tupperware and ate the fried pastry until they truly couldn’t anymore.

Too soon, the Samwell group had to leave. Ransom and Holster went to grab their jackets while Bitty hugged Jack tight.

“I’m glad you could come, Bits.”

“I’m glad I could be here,” Bitty agreed.

“Text me when you get back?”

“Of course, sweetpea.”

“Come on, lovebirds,” Holster interrupted. “Gotta get this one back to Samwell so he can procrastinate some more.”

“I resent that, Mr. Birkholtz,” Bitty scoffed.

“And yet you don’t disagree,” Ransom chirped.

“You hush,” Bitty said, leaving the group in the hallway.

“Tater, it was so good to see you,” he said, hugging Tater. “And good to see you, too, Parson.”

“Gonna stop subtweeting me, now, Bittle?”

“We’ll see,” Bitty smirked. Kent smirked back.

Jack wrapped Bitty in one more hug before saying his goodbyes to Ransom and Holster and closing the door behind them.

He flopped down onto the vacant couch and held his stomach.

“I ate too much.”

“That’s what you always say, Zimms,” Kent chirped.

“There’s no too much at Hanukkah, Zimmboni,” Tater added.

Jack smiled, his eyes drooping closed.

Tater and Kent whispered for a moment before he heard the loveseat squeak.

“We get out of your hair, Zimmboni,” Tater announced. “You look like are falling asleep.”

Jack hummed without opening his eyes.

Tater laughed.

Jack smiled and got up from the couch. He pulled Tater into a hug first.

“Thanks for celebrating with me. It means a lot.”

“Thanks for inviting me, Zimmboni. Am happy to have you for teammate.”

“Me too, Tater.”

He released his friend and turned to Kent, who opened his arms. Jack stepped into them, hugging him close.

“You have a type, Zimms,” Kent whispered in his ear.

Jack chuckled and let him go.

“Good to see you, Parse.”

“You too, Zimms.”

Kent stepped towards the front door and linked his hand into Tater’s.

“See you at practice, Zimmboni!” Tater called as they headed to the door.

“See you, Tater,” Jack called back.

He closed the door behind them and then went back to the couch. He had a lot of cleaning to do but for now, he flopped, full and happy.

It was the best Hanukkah in years.

**Author's Note:**

> kotyonok = kitten  
> ~~~  
> Thanks for reading! With all the drama in the world and the omgcp fandom right now I just really needed some fluff. Hope you like it!


End file.
